<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'armoire à souhait de Bonnie by JessSwann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787050">L'armoire à souhait de Bonnie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann'>JessSwann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood, Cute, Witchcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pré Série, un épisode de l'enfance de Bonnie et le récit de l'événement qui a décidé sa grand-mère à brider ses pouvoirs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'armoire à souhait de Bonnie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ecrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF 60 minutes pour un thème, ici : Armoire et Dendrochronologie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  Lorsque Bonnie Bennett était une toute petite fille et usait ses fonds de culotte dans les salles de classe avec ses deux meilleures amies, Elena Gilbert et Caroline Forbes, elle n’avait pas encore conscience de la différence qui existait entre elles. Bonnie était une sorcière, une des plus puissantes même, mais cela, elle l’ignorait…  Pour la petite fille, il n’y avait rien de plus normal que de souhaiter quelque chose : une nouvelle poupée Barbie, un diadème de princesse ou un oreiller de plumes, et de le découvrir le matin suivant, soigneusement rangé dans son armoire… Il lui suffisait de se planter devant cette dernière, de fermer les yeux et de penser très très fort à la chose qui lui faisait envie tout en prononçant la formule magique écrite sur le parchemin qu’elle avait un jour découvert coincé au fond de son armoire avant d’aller se coucher, le visage illuminé par un doux sourire heureux, certaine que le lendemain matin, le Père Noël qui y vivait aurait exaucé son vœu. Et ça marchait à chaque fois !</p><p> </p><p>            Bonnie n’était pas trop gourmande. En petite fille raisonnable qu’elle était, elle s’était fixée des limites : pas plus de cinq souhaits par semaine (après tout le Père Noël aussi avait droit à des jours de repos !). Elle pesait également soigneusement ces derniers : jamais de choses trop extravagantes, ni trop voyantes (elle ne voulait pas que Caroline et Elena s’imaginent qu’elle était la chouchoute du Père Noël !)</p><p> </p><p>            En dépit de sa conviction que chaque enfant était, comme elle, doté d’une armoire à souhait où vivait un Père Noël, il ne serait jamais venu à l’idée de Bonnie d’en parler avec ses amies, pas plus que de faire un vœu les jours de soirée pyjama (après tout, ses copines étant loin de leurs propres armoires à souhait, elle jugeait déloyal d’utiliser la sienne lorsqu’elles dormaient à la maison).</p><p> </p><p>            Pour cette raison, le secret de Bonnie réussit à rester dissimulé pendant de longs mois…</p><p> </p><p>            Jusqu’au jour où sa grand-mère, Sheila, commença à prêter plus d’attention aux joujoux et poupées qui venaient grossir le coffre à jouets de sa petite fille adorée. Au bout de quelques semaines d’une observation attentive des allers et venues de Bonnie et d’interrogatoires aussi subtils que discrets des mamans des amies de Bonnie (Sheila craignait que la petite fille ne se rende coupable de menus larcins lors des fameuses soirées pyjama ou pire encore…) sans rien déceler de suspect, Sheila décida de demander directement à Bonnie la provenance de tous ces nouveaux joujoux.</p><p>            « C’est mon Père Noël qui me les offre, grand-mère », répondit innocemment la petite fille.</p><p>            Face à une telle réponse, Sheila Bennett frissonna, imaginant ses pires craintes devenues réalité. Le cœur battant, elle s’obligea à sourire à sa petite fille.</p><p>            « Ton Père Noël ? Et à quoi ressemble-t-il ? »</p><p>            Bonnie haussa les épaules.</p><p>            « Je ne sais pas Grand-Mère, je l’ai jamais vu, il est dans mon armoire à souhaits. »</p><p>            Le sourire de Sheila s’effaça totalement. Elle avait toujours su que Bonnie était dotée d’un immense potentiel mais jamais elle n’aurait imaginé qu’il se manifeste aussi précocement.</p><p>            « Ah oui ? rebondit-elle avec autant de décontraction que possible. Et si tu me montrais comment tu t’y prends ? »</p><p>            Bonnie hésita. Elle n’était pas certaine que le Père Noël soit d’accord pour qu’elle partage son existence avec un adulte. Mais… c’était sa grand-mère adorée aussi accepta-t-elle. La conduisant devant l’armoire, la petite Bonnie expliqua :</p><p>            « Il faut fermer les yeux et penser très très fort à ce qu’on veut tout en disant : <em>ergo voluntas potest</em> plusieurs fois. »</p><p>            Sheila lui répondit par un pâle sourire tout en s’interrogeant : comment la petite avait-elle appris cette formule ? D’où la tenait-elle ?</p><p>            « Je vois… Et tes amies sont au courant de ça ?</p><p>            — Non. Pourquoi ? » s’étonna Bonnie, au grand soulagement de sa grand-mère.</p><p>            Tout en la bordant, celle-ci s’efforça de la rassurer et Bonnie finit par s’endormir dans son petit lit un sourire aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>            Une fois certaine que sa petite fille était plongée dans ses rêves, Sheila s’approcha de l’armoire. Posant sa main sur le bois dont elle était faite, elle s’ouvrit à la mère nature, laissant ses doigts glisser sur les nœuds concentriques, voyant peu à peu l’histoire de l’arbre qui avait servi à la bâtir se dérouler devant ses yeux. Un hoquet lui échappa lorsqu’elle arriva au dernier cercle, le morceau le plus ancien. C’était un chêne blanc aussi âgé que celui dont la sorcière originelle, Esther Mikaelson, avait utilisé pour offrir l’immortalité à sa famille. La magie coulait en lui avec une rare puissance. Prise d’un sombre pressentiment, Sheila s’empressa de rompre le contact avec l’objet et sortit silencieusement de la pièce, prenant garde à ne pas troubler le sommeil de sa petite fille.</p><p>           </p><p>Ce soir-là, Sheila ne réussit pas à s’endormir. Au bout de plusieurs heures de réflexion et au cœur de la nuit, elle prit sa décision : Bonnie était encore trop jeune pour accéder à un tel pouvoir et s’en servir avec discernement. De plus, il était hors de question de la laisser se mettre inconsciemment en danger en dévoilant sa magie à des étrangers à leur famille. Le cœur lourd mais décidée, Sheila pénétra à pas de loup dans la chambre de Bonnie et, se penchant sur la petite fille endormie, récita l’incantation visant à brider ses pouvoirs jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit prête à les assumer.</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain de cette nuit-là, Bonnie trouva le dernier cadeau de son Père Noël dans son armoire à souhait. Après cela, elle eut beau répéter encore et encore la formule et fermer les yeux très forts, son armoire n’accueillit plus le moindre nouveau jouet. Le cœur en berne et honteuse à l’idée d’avoir déçu le Père Noël de l’armoire en parlant de lui à sa grand-mère, Bonnie masqua sa tristesse. Les jours, puis les semaines et les mois passèrent et, peu à peu la petite fille finit par oublier qu’elle avait un jour posséder une armoire à souhait. Elle ne s’aperçut même pas que Sheila l’avait remplacée par une autre, achetée dans un magasin de meubles en kit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>